And Let Me Bleed Black Blood
by WhenTheWorldEnded
Summary: Lilith Weasley, fraternal twin of one Ginny Weasley, has never felt like she fitted in with her family, this feeling gets worse when she is sorted into Slytherin and a monster is let lose in the castle. (Written in Verse.)
1. Whisper To Me

**Hi Guys, **

**I've always loved books written in verse, and it has been my dream for ages to write one myself.**

**I wrote this intending to keep it on my hard-drive for as long as possible, but several chapters later, I couldn't not publish it online.**

**All I can say is that I hope you like it, even though the chapters will be short.**

**WARNING: Slight Language **

**Dis-Claimer: All I own is the OC, nothing else.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

**I am Sad,**

I am Mad,

I am Glad,

I am SAD.

M-M-M-My name is Lilith.

**One step, **

Two step,

Three step,

Four,

One day the rat will die, one day the rat will die,

With one step his skull will crush,

With two steps his body will break,

With three his little tail with fall limp,

With four he WILL die.

**So Shake your head and click your tongue, **

Because my business will be done.

**M-M-M-M-My name is Lilith W-W-W-Weasley and I am dead,**

Sort of,

Maybe,

Not at all.

**But if I were, if I were, if I were, if I were,**

But if I were dead, dead, dead, dead,

But if I were dead, I would not rest and with my unrest

Would come my undoing, and with my undoing

Would come my unravelling.

**Like a blood red ribbon destined to fall, I would fray,**

And fray and fray and fray,

Blow in the wind,

Sink in the sea,

Be Buried in the sand.

You will never find me that deep down, that high up.

You will never find me.

You will never find the rat,

The poor little rat next to the poor little boy,

Oink goes the pig, oink, oink, oink,

Oink goes the boy, eat, eat, eat.

He eats and he eats,

Next to the boy with the eyes made of emeralds, the hair made of plucked raven feathers,

He eats and he eats,

With the little brown rat,

Watching, watching, watching,

Watching his every move.

Oink goes the pig, squeal goes the rat,

As it lays dying in the dust.

**All hail, because the rat is dead.**

All cry out in joy, because the rat is dead.

The rat is not dead,

It lays laying in his bed,

Watching, watching, watching,

Watching, Ron, the seventh son,

Of a seventh son,

Of a seventh son.

**Oh so sad, says the youngest of the youngest,**

Oh so sad says the youngest of nine,

Beaten by five minutes,

Beaten by three hundred seconds,

Oh so glad is the Other,

To be an elder,

To be a source of wisdom,

Because come on Lil,

You don't want that,

It's as ugly as sin,

It's as ugly as you,

Now listen to me Lil,

Cos I'm older,

And wiser,

And braver,

And bolder,

And better,

And all around more good.

**So twist and twirl little girl,**

Watch the rat as he watches you,

Because soon you'll be gone

Off to a world of m-m-magic,

A world where good is white

And everything else is

B-B-B-B-Black.

**I stand in a world of grey,**

Everything is mixed,

Lines are blurred and blurred and blurred,

Everything is wrong,

Everything is wrong,

Everything is WRONG.

**My name is Lilith Weasley,**

Little girl, little girl,

With eyes of a tall glass filled to the brim,

With water as warm as hell,

And hair made of feathers from the body of an Orange Bishop,

I am ugly,

Ugly as sin.

But don't worry,

Little girl,

Because my insides won't show,

And anyway,

Soon I'll be gone,

Gone like the wind,

Sand in mighty wind,

Tiny bits of torn parchment that will fly away,

And away and away,

I will be away from here with half my family,

And all of my wits,

I will be far away from here and far away from him.

**Lilith,**

Say it again and again,

Just like him,

Just like you,

Just like me,

Just like everyone.

**Lilith my name may be,**

But I am going,

Going, going, gone.

**Writing I time with my heart,**

Writing in time with my breath,

Writing in time with my sister,

My sister,

Oh so brave,

Oh so wise,

Oh so BETTER,

Writing until my hands bleeds black with ink,

And people look away with something more then pity,

Writing. Writing, writing,

Writing until I become something,

A fear,

I am sure,

Will never happen,

I write because to write,

Is to live and I want nothing more than to live,

Nothing more,

Nothing more,

Nothing more.

Can you make me live,

Breath in and out, in and out,

Breath out and in, you little girl,

Little girl, little girl.

So I write to you,

Cos she writes to him,

In the hope that he'll write back,

And I write to you,

Because there is simply nothing else to do.

And the wind rips around the house,

And the monsters howl,

And the monsters scream,

But you still stay,

As silent as a dream.

Whisper my name and I'll whisper yours.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Review, Follow, Favourite, it'll make my day.**

**:) **


	2. When Sparks of Night Flew

**So, here's a new Chapter.**

**I don't really know what to say, other than a massive thank you to the two people who reviewed my story, and I hope you really like this chapter.**

* * *

Dear diary,

**I am not half dead but half alive,**

Glowing in the morning air,

Breathing in the morning light,

For my head is half here and half there,

For my soul is split in two,

Torn in two,

Ripped apart by wild wolves,

Fractured, slashed, sliced,

SHATTERED.

**My family is dead, **

But I am dead to them,

So surly they must be dead to me,

So surly I shouldn't feel as lost and alone as I do.

**My family, **

My family that lived a life of little gain,

But mostly pain,

Bravery engrained in their veins,

Honour, pride and trust,

Loyal to those they deem,

In their highest esteem,

But Sadly

But Madly

But Gladly,

Those with traits of cunning and ambition,

Find themselves out in the cold light of day,

Out in the snow,

Out in the rain,

Out in the hail of the dark twilight.

**And so I waved my cherry wand,**

Watching as sparks of night flew,

So I put on the hat,

A worn old hat with a talking brim,

A dead old hat with a mind long gone.

**Little girl, little girl,**

It intoned, a deep dark voice whispering in my ear, in my mind, in my head,

Little girl, little girl, where do you want to go,

To the house of the brave and the bold,

Where your family may be,

Where you will never fit in,

You just don't have the right traits see

For you would rather run and hide then dance the dance that is a fight,

You would plan and plan, doing what is easy over what is right,

Little girl, little girl,

You're world is darker then grey and theirs is white,

You need to clean up and forgive those who do not deserve your forgiveness,

Because forgiveness is white and you are oh so very black,

But maybe Slytherin,

**NO, NO, NO,**

I screamed, a valiant voice inside my head,

Not Slytherin, not there, for I am brave and bold and white,

I am so white, so very bright, let me blind you with my light,

Please,

I scream,

Please,

I beg,

A feeble voice of protest,

As my insides freeze solid with ice.

**Ah, **

The hat says back,

But the ice is black,

Black as a lake in the night,

Black as the knight's eyes that you dream will save you,

Black as the ink you dare to bleed,

BlAcK bLaCk BLACK black **BLACK,**

And you view this as a B-B-B-Bad thing,

An, dare I say it, evil thing,

And you need to learn, little girl,

So I will do what is best, not what is right.

**And with a cry of power that echoed around the candle lit hall, **

And with a deep dark cry that shocked them all,

SLYTHERIN, he did say, SLYTHERIN, he did call, for them all to hear.

**And then the whispers did start, the God Damn whispers,**

A Weasley in Slytherin, said the girl

A blood trailer in a pure blood house, said the boy

Oh My God, I can't believe it,

Evil, they all did cry, she must be as Evil as the rest of them,

**We could kill her,**

_Kill me, kill me,_

Beat the Evil out of her,

Cure her of all that Evil.

**Nobody claps as I arise, **

Nobody does anything but watch,

Watch, watch, watch, watch,

As I place the dead hat back upon its wooden throne,

And set of at snail's slow pace,

Past the tables and past the chairs,

Towards the long banquet bathed in green and silver,

Still,

Nobody says anything as I sit down,

Cos it is a Weasley in Slytherin,

A God Damn Weasley in Slytherin the house of Evil, and Oh My God.

**And after a moment it all carries on, **

All of it,

And did I really expect something different,

Something new,

And brave,

And bold,

Something light,

Did I really expect for my insides to turn to white,

To blind someone with my light in the night.

**Only now the pig's back,**

And it's screaming, screaming,

OINK, OINK, OINK,

And everyone eats,

Eats like there's no tomorrow,

Or yesterday,

And I spill over the seats,

Over the sides,

Because the pigs squealing like that rat,

And soon I fill up everything,

And they'll all look away; bright blue eyes alit with pity,

As I eat and eat and eat,

Because I can't stop,

And I want to stop,

So I eat and oink goes the pig.

Oink goes the pig,

Little Girl,

So we all eat,

And we all fall down.

**Their eyes are daggers,**

Cutting, cutting, cutting,

Their eyes are wolves wild as the wind,

Tearing at my soul,

As I turn left and right,

As I get lost in a sea of green and black and silver,

My brothers, my enemies,

Because it was all simply destiny.

**We head into the darkness that lines the soul,**

Down,

Down,

Down,

Stone steps and stone walls,

Paintings crying out in joy

And a Bloody ghost with blood that shines white,

And a Bloody ghost with miles of chains rusty with BLOOD,

A murderer, murderer, murderer,

Because what else can the chains mean,

Because what else can he mean,

With his eyes of sorrow and pain,

Pain and joy,

Joy and death,

He killed, he killed, and he killed,

He killed someone then killed himself,

And it's oh so SAD,

And it makes me oh so MAD.

**We walk on, **

Foot falls echoing down the narrow hallway,

Bouncing off the stone walls,

Bouncing off the stone floors,

We march on.

**So we all follow the leader,**

The elder

The IAMBETTERTHANYOU prefect,

Like tiny little sheep,

Woolly black sheep,

Painted green

And silver,

Only we have no wool,

Non for the master,

And Non for the dame

And non for the little boy

Who lives down the lane.

**Follow me, follow me,**

He said,

Corn silk hair and

Eyes the colour of a sea,

Looking,

Casting,

Throwing,

His deep dark gaze towards us,

Before,

Advancing,

Moving,

Stepping forwards,

And saying LIMIA

To the

Bare,

Damp,

Smooth,

Stretch of wall,

And waiting as the walls repeated,

LAMIA,

And waiting as the floors called back,

LAMIA,with a smooth echo,

Waiting,

Listening,

Because LAMIA said the golden door,

As the stone slid away,

Looking like a passage way to heaven,

A portal to home,

Looking like everything it was not,

The door to the home of the devil in green,

And the demons of hell,

The beasts of morning, noon and night

And Oh My God.

**The IAMSOBETTERTHANYOU student steps into the **passageway,

The IAMSOBETTERTHANYOU student looks back,

His eyes dead

His face dead

His body alive,

Matching us,

With faces as pale as paper,

With faces as blank as parchment,

Because we were taking it all in,

The long room,

With smooth stone walls,

And I can imagine the

Drip,

Drip,

Drip,

Of water from the lake above us,

And the

Drip,

Drip,

Drip,

From the great body of water,

Dark as night in the so called light,

That houses a great big monster,

And I want to scream,

Scream,

Scream,

Scream,

Because the

Long,

Smooth,

Stone

Walls are closing in,

And the fire,

A large fire in a large ebony place,

Is yelling,

The wood burning,

And then he comes,

The black haired man,

The dark blooded human,

With no light, no light,

In his black and black eyes,

None at all,

Because there were cold and empty,

Like looking down a well,

And he's using those eyes,

Glaring and glaring and glaring,

Down at us,

One at a time,

His eye roll over

And over and over,

He watches,

Watches, watches, watches.

**Listen to me,**

He says,

Because his word is law,

There are rules in this house,

Rules that you must follow,

So look too left,

He said,

Look too your right,

We listened,

The people around you are life lines,

The people around you will help,

Because no one else will,

NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE,

Ask and they will answer, this is rule number one,

You must answer,

Top buttons and ties,

Are rule number two.

**And I'm not sure,**

Whether or not,

My crisp white shirts,

Have top buttons,

And my ratty old hand-me-down'

Should be,

Could be,

Was meant to be,

Gryffindor green tie,

Will let it's self be woven,

All the way up to my neck.

"**Rule number three,**

Is to try your best,

Is to always be the best,

Top marks,

Top spell work,

Top everything,

I will accept no less."

**I look around,**

Left and right,

And stuff my thumb

Though a hole

In the left sleeve,

Of my newly,

Black,

Sliver,

Green,

Robe,

it's the best I own

and the worst one in the common room.

**I want to scream,**

All over again,

Scream,

Scream,

Scream,

Because the walls

Aren't closing in anymore,

They stand tall

And proud

Closing off a wild open space,

Trapping me in a wild open space,

Making my head spin.

"**You will follow the rules,**

And like those before you,

The witches and wizards,

Who have

Stood

In the spots you

Are standing in now,

You WILL succeed."

**And he points at me,**

A long finger

With yellowing nails,

"Weasley with me."

**And it's over.**

The wings of night shine

As the dark phoenix flies,

And a shower of sparks,

Stars,

Feathers,

Falling in his wake,

And the great

Dungeon Bat

Was going to kill me.

**Whisper my name,**

Like he'll whisper hers

And maybe I'll write back,

With stories

And tales

And rhymes.

* * *

**In ancient Greek mythology, Lamia (Greek: Λάμια) was a beautiful queen of Libya who became a child-eating daemon. Aristophanes claimed her name derived from the Greek word for gullet (λαιμός; laimos), referring to her habit of devouring children.**

**Some accounts say she has a serpent's tail below the waist. This popular description of her is largely due to _Lamia_, a poem by John Keats published in 1819. Antoninus Liberalis uses Lamia as an alternate name for the serpentine drakaina Sybaris; however, Diodorus Siculus describes her as having nothing more than a distorted face.**

Description Found on WIKIPEDIA.

_So review, read and enjoy, and I'll do by best to have the next chapter up next Monday._


	3. Green and Silver

**Hello my loyal readers, **

**I want to say a great think thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed my story!**

**And lets not forget a huge thank you to my new Beta, onehellofashot!**

* * *

He came into our room

Because he loved me

Because he loved me too much

To not come into our room

And lie down next to me

On my old creaky bed,

And afterwards,

He made me wish,

Wish that he never loved me at all.

The peeling pink wallpaper

Stared down at us,

With judgmental eyes,

The black owls hollered at us

From far,

Far away,

And my older sister slept soundly in her bed,

Right next to mine.

So, is it a curse or a blessing,

That it was me instead of her?

A blessing,

I guess,

That

Little Ginny,

Wasn't forced to go though

What I went through,

But a curse

Because

It should have been her,

Why couldn't it have been her?

So here is Professor Snape,

The Great Dungeon Bat,

Standing right in front of me,

And all he does is look on

As I stutter and stumble

Over my words

Dreaming of sinking though the chair,

Into the

Cold stone floor,

Down

Down

Down

To the centre of the world

With heat that will melt the

Flesh

And

Muscle

Off my bones,

Only I will like it

Like the pain,

Because pain means death,

Death and life,

Life and death.

So I stop,

Stop all the noise

And look up at him

Blue and black,

Black and blue,

A CLASH of colours,

As our eyes meet,

And maybe,

I think wistfully,

My eyes

Will roll right out of my head,

Under his gaze,

Made of

Sliver,

Gold,

Iron,

Brass.

And suddenly,

I hate him,

I hate this house,

I hate the fact that I'm all alone in this school,

I hate this whole school,

In fact,

I think I might just hate

Everything about everything.

"Lilith Weasley"

He says,

"Lil Weasley."

I reply,

And he raises a single eyebrow,

"Miss Weasley."

He says back

"I have met your family,

Even had the pleasure of teaching them,"

And I could tell by the way he said it

That he was

LYING

And I could tell,

Because I have met my brother,

Heard the tales of their adventures,

At the school,

That he was

LYING

"… And I expect the best from you

One out of place comment,

One late homework assignment,

One _failed _homework assignment,

And you will never see

The

_Bright_

Light of day again."

And as he says this,

His eyes never

Leave my face,

Burning,

Burning,

BURNING,

Two great big holes

In my head.

"Answer me Miss Weasley"

I nod

Because I can't do anything else,

Because I can't bring myself to open my mouth,

Scared of what he'll say

I guess,

Scared of what he'll do,

Scared of everything in this

Dark

Gloomy

Office,

Including the man that sits behind the desk,

And I wanted to

Scream,

Scream,

Scream,

But I can't,

And even if I could,

I'm not sure I'd want to.

"Answer me Miss Weasley,

A simple nod of the head will not do."

And once again I open my mouth,

Trying to get the words unstuck

From the back of my throat,

Trying to say a simple

YES

Only it comes out a

MESS.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes-s-s-s s-s-s-s-sir"

I keep my eyes down,

My mind blank,

Clear,

So I don't have to think,

So I don't have to say anything

Anymore,

So I don't make myself look more like a

Fool.

"As long as we're on the same page."

But we're not.

"I do not want to see you

In this office again."

Pause,

as he takes

A longer look,

Before starting again.

"Leave."

I pad along softly,

Towards the common room,

Towards the snakes den

Towards my doom.

The ceilings tall,

But everything here is so very

TALL,

But maybe it's because I'm so very

SMALL,

WEAK,

TINY,

But maybe it's because I'm so

Scared

And when you're

Scared,

Everything looks so much

BIGGER.

So I try not to think about it,

Just walk,

Left, right,

And breath

In, out, left, right,

But everything is so uneven

And it makes me

Sick.

The light is dim,

In the narrow hallway

And I hate it,

And I hate so many things that

Sometimes

It's hard to count

And I hate that.

Professor Snape told me to go back,

Told me to keep my

Ears, eyes

Open

And my

Mouth

Closed,

He told me that as I long as I don't make

Trouble

Everything will be fine

And he never took he gaze away from my

Face

And he never raised his

Voice

And he never raised one pale

Hand,

But he should have,

Because I don't belong

Like I'm meant to

And I don't _want _to belong

Like I should,

And maybe a little slap

Will fix that.

So I stood at the portal

And said the password

Watching as the

Smooth stone

Slides away

Watching

As head turn towards me

Watching as,

Soon after,

Heads turn away

And the

Green

And sliver

Leering at me,

From above and below

From everywhere around me.

I walk in,

Choosing a chair in the corner

Facing the wall,

So I don't have to see them

Looking at me,

Sneering at me.

Tap

Tap

Tap

And there's someone

At my shoulder,

With dark brown hair

And dark brown eyes

Looking at me

"Hi"

Talking to me,

With a voice as smooth as

Honey

And I nod back,

And s-s-s-smile back,

So that I might hear that voice again,

I think

I might just be able to

Listen to it all day long.

"I'm Emily Bruke, are you the new Weasley?" I nod, squeeze out a

"Yes"

My voice not nearly as smooth as hers,

"My mother says that you

Blood traitors breed like

Rabbits in heat,

She thinks it's the best way

For you lot to keep you're,"

Pause,

And she sneers,

An ugly tone taking over her voice,

But it's still smooth,

"_Idea's _alive."

And I look up at her,

Like a

Little

Lost

Puppy,

Nodding

And

Nodding,

Only _Emily's _wrong,

But I can't seem to voice this thought,

So she just looks at me,

And I just look at her,

Feeling even more subconscious

Of my ratty ginger hair

That falls just below my shoulders

In loose long waves

And my pale face

With freckles

Everywhere,

Making my

Nose

Look even bigger

Then it already does.

"So, what's your name?

I missed it at the sorting,

That hat was just sooo boring."

And I nod,

And open my mouth

"L-L-Lil, my name's Lil"

Watching as the words come out,

And it's almost like I can see them,

Floating in the air between us,

Only Emily isn't happy with my answer,

Because she raises a single eye brow,

And says

"That you're full name?"

I pause,

Because all my life,

That's been what I've been known;

Lilith is too long

They'd say,

Lilith makes you sound too old

They'd tease,

But it was not my full name,

"Lilith."

I reply,

Because it was easier then saying all that,

Because it was easier then explaining

That it was a family thing,

And I'd never known anything outside

Of my family.

I doubt she'd understand anyway.

Nobody ever understands,

Not even my family.

* * *

**Read, Review, and enjoy.**


End file.
